Complicated
by Beckii
Summary: --Sequel to “I Don’t Want To Be Alone”-- Buffy, Willow, Nikki and Xander are living in NYC. Things are starting to look up for them, when someone from the past comes and shakes things up. Will this someone make life good for the four? Or bad? Or bot
1. Prologue

Title: Complicated  
  
Summary: --Sequel to "I Don't Want To Be Alone"-- Buffy's living in New York, sharing an apartment with her best friend from the foster home, Willow. Xander and Nikki live in the same building, a floor up from the two. All four attend NYU and life is starting to make sense again. Until someone returns from their past and shakes things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from BtVS or AtVS or anyone who belongs to someone else. You know who they are. I do own people such as Nikki.  
  
.:a/n:. Well, here is my first sequel. It's a short first chapter, to give you a little introduction to what's going on. I know that I have a few stories unfinished at the moment. But I promise that this wont get in the way of the bet. And if it does, I'll simply put it on hold. LoL. So enjoy!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy Summers opened the door to her apartment and struggled with the bags of groceries she carried. Her best friend Willow jumped off of the black leather sofa and went to her aid. She took two heavy bags from the blonde, smiled and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"What'd ya get?" she asked, searching the bags.  
  
"The usual. Not too much though. With our budget, we might we eating PB&J for a while," Buffy laughed, placing the remaining bags on the counter. "Are we all set for tomorrow? I want Nikki's twentieth birthday to be perfect. She deserves it."  
  
"Yep. I made the reservations at her favourite restaurant and Xander said he was getting the ring tonight."  
  
"I can't believe they're going to be engaged," Buffy said. "I wish I had someone in my life like Xander."  
  
"You could Buff, but you're . . ."  
  
"Not over . . . Yeah, I'm well aware. Hey, I'm going to go lay down if you don't mind putting these away solo? I was up so late last night finishing my paper, I only got a few hours of sleep."  
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead. I'll wake you up when Xander and Nik get here."  
  
"Thanks Will," Buffy said.  
  
She left the kitchen and walked down the short hallway to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and leaned over to slide open her bedside drawer. She pulled out a small picture of a teenage boy with bleached hair, electric blue eyes and a muscular body. He looked to be the age of sixteen, and Buffy could feel tears forming as she traced over the image of him. "Spike, I miss you so much," she whispered. "We should be together right now. You promised."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So, what kind of ring are you looking for?" the lady behind the counter asked. She looked down at dozens of engagement rings.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. I've never done this before," he said, letting out a nervous laugh.  
  
"I'd hope so. These ones over here tend to be the popular ones. Although, I find these ones beautiful. How much were you planning on spending?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. As long as its perfect."  
  
The lady smiled at him, then at the two girls behind him. "Are either of you the bride?"  
  
"Huh? I wish," Buffy said. "We're just good friends."  
  
"I see. You don't happen to have the same finger size as the bride-to-be? You could try out the rings, model them maybe?"  
  
"Um, I don't know . . ."  
  
"Please Buff. I'd appreciate it," Xander said.  
  
"If you say so," she said. 'Not like I would be suffering from a world of pain.' 


	2. Noah

Title: Complicated  
  
Summary: --Sequel to "I Don't Want To Be Alone"-- Buffy's living in New York, sharing an apartment with her best friend from the foster home, Willow. Xander and Nikki live in the same building, a floor up from the two. All four attend NYU and life is starting to make sense again. Until someone returns from their past and shakes things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from BtVS or AtVS or anyone who belongs to someone else. You know who they are. I do own people such as Nikki.  
  
.:a/n:. Just for the record, I've never been to New York or the college. I know nothing about it. I don't know even know why I chose this place. But just bear with me here.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy and Willow were talking about the events of last night as they walked up the stairs to NYU.  
  
"It was so cute when the waitress brought over the plate, took of the lid and there sat the ring. I could feel the waterworks," Willow said, putting her hand to her chest and pretending to cry.  
  
"I know. When someone proposes to me, I want it to be sweet like that," Buffy said. "But I doubt that day will never come."  
  
"Because you haven't faced the fact that Spike isn't coming back."  
  
"That's not true," she said, defensively. "I may not be completely over Spike, but that doesn't mean that I'm blind to reality. I know he's not coming back. It was just . . . You couldn't understand."  
  
"I know," Willow said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"Its fine Will. Its not your fault I'm a complete loser."  
  
"Buffy, you're not a loser."  
  
"I know a lot of people who will disagree with you on that," she laughed as they turned into their first class of the day. The two took their seats a few rows up from the front and pulled their books out of their bags.  
  
"Check him out," Willow said, nodding to the handsome brunette who stood at the front of the large classroom. "Think he's some kind of helper?"  
  
"You mean a TA? Yeah, he's not bad."  
  
"Not bad? I have eyes, I can see yours glued to him."  
  
"Willow! They are not glued. I'm just, admiring his . . . His . . ."  
  
"Greatly sculptured body?" Willow offered.  
  
"You could put it like that. Anyway, if he's a TA, he'd have no interest in moi. Those types are serious about work. They don't like to have fun."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Common knowledge," Buffy stated. "Besides, I just said I liked his body, that doesn't mean I'm in love."  
  
"Not yet," Willow said. "But you never know what can happen."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Class was over and Buffy and Willow were outside and heading towards their car when Buffy stopped and slapped herself on the forehead.  
  
"Damnit! I forgot my book in class. Would you mind waiting while I ran back in?" she asked.  
  
"No, go ahead. I'll just . . . Wait here," Willow said, sitting down on a nearby bench.  
  
Buffy nodded before jogging into the school. When she reached the class, she stopped in front of the doorway before going inside. The professor wasn't there, so she didn't have to explain. She could just grab her book and quickly run back out to Willow.  
  
As she walked further inside, she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. Up by her seat, stood the TA that her and Willow had spoken about earlier. He was holding her book and looked up when he heard her enter.  
  
"I take it this is yours," he said, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Um, yeah. Thanks," Buffy said, taking it from him.  
  
"Buffy Summers, right?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm Noah. Noah Matthews."  
  
"Nice to meet you Noah."  
  
"Good book you have there," he said, nodding to her hand.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I-I haven't nearly finished it yet, but it keeps me busy."  
  
He looked to the ground, then back up at her. "Maybe I'm out of line here. Seeing as we don't know too much of each other. But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight? Or if not dinner, something else. A movie, perhaps."  
  
'Oh my god Buffy, he's asking you out!' she thought. "Oh. Um . . ."  
  
"You have a boyfriend, don't you? I knew it. How could someone as beautiful as you be single?"  
  
"No, that's not it. Its just, I had some plans with my friend. But I'm sure I could work around them," Buffy said.  
  
"Great," he said, a smile suddenly appearing on his face.  
  
"Um, here," she said, digging through her bag for a pen. She found one and took his hand in hers. She wrote her number and below it her name. "Call me." She turned around quickly walked out of the room. 'I can't believe I just did that.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
Willow, Buffy and Nikki were all sitting comfortably in the living room of the girls' apartment pigging out on junk food and talking about Buffy's new love interest. Nikki was glad to hear that Buffy was getting back out in the world of dating. It was about time she moved on.  
  
"You told him you had plans with a friend?" Willow asked as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.  
  
"Well I was hesitating. And I didn't want it to look like I wasn't interested. It's been a long while since I've been on a date. With anyone I actually liked anyway. Its new."  
  
"A good new, or a bad new?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Definitely a good new," Buffy said, standing. "Speaking of. I have to go change into my clothes for my date."  
  
"What time's he coming?" Willow asked.  
  
"When he called, he said he'd be here around eight," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"Its good to see you happy about a guy again Buffy," Nikki said. "Keep it up or else I'll be forced to kick your butt."  
  
Buffy just laughed at her friend before heading into her room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The doorbell rang at exactly eight o clock and Buffy took one last look in the mirror. She didn't want to be too overdressed, or too underdressed. She wanted to look perfect. With the help of Willow, she picked out a nice black skirt that ended just above her knees and a light blue halter-top. Her blonde hair was curled and fell down just past her shoulders.  
  
"Buffy, better hurry up!" Willow called from the living room. "Wouldn't want you to get all dressed up and have no place to go!"  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled back, rushing into the living room as she put on a pair of black shoes. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"Okay? Girl you look fine," Nikki said.  
  
"Thanks Nik. I'll be home no later than two."  
  
"You don't have a curfew, stay out all night," Willow said. "We don't need you here."  
  
"I love you too," Buffy said, opening the door. "Noah, hi."  
  
"You look . . . Wow."  
  
"Is it proper for tonight?" Buffy asked, stepping outside. She closed the door behind her and spun around in a circle.  
  
"Anything you wore would have been proper."  
  
"You look great too," she said, commenting on his black dressy but yet party pants and black shirt, which hung loosely from his chest.  
  
"Stop it, you're making me blush," he said with a girly attitude.  
  
Buffy laughed. "So, where are we headed?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the night club called Seven?"  
  
"I've heard of. But never been to."  
  
"Well then that's perfect," he said, offering his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
The music could be heard from blocks away and Buffy thought her ears would go deaf as she stepped inside the club. She looked over at Noah who was smiling back at her. He led her over to a booth where the music wasn't quite as loud.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"Five minutes into the date and already, you're trying to get me drunk?"  
  
"What can I say?" Noah said. "I like to get right into it."  
  
"I'm hoping that was a joke," Buffy said, a smile on her lips. "But no, I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"Okay. So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Noah asked.  
  
"Lets see . . . There's not much to tell really. I spent a few years in a foster home, which was definitely something I will never forget. I met some close friends there, then when we got out of there, we moved here."  
  
"We?"  
  
"My friends. Willow, Nikki and Xander. They're more like family though. You're turn now," Buffy said. She wasn't ready to share her whole life story with Noah yet. She didn't even know him.  
  
"My parents died when I was young, and I moved to New York with my uncle. I grew up pretty much on the streets, and had some bad times, like substance abuse and arrests, but I grew up and now I'm where I am."  
  
"I'm sorry, about your parents," she said.  
  
He just nodded and waited a minute before asking, "Hey, do you want to dance?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to," she said, standing. She took his hand and followed him over to the dance floor. 'Maybe this dating thing isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe Noah will be my Xander.' 


	3. Party It Is

Title: Complicated  
  
Summary: --Sequel to "I Don't Want To Be Alone"-- Buffy's living in New York, sharing an apartment with her best friend from the foster home, Willow. Xander and Nikki live in the same building, a floor up from the two. All four attend NYU and life is starting to make sense again. Until someone returns from their past and shakes things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from BtVS or AtVS or anyone who belongs to someone else. You know who they are. I do own people such as Nikki.  
  
.:a/n:. Thanks to Courtney for reviewing. And if you're wondering "when's she going to bring Spike into this boring story?" he's a coming. Just give it time.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So this is goodnight," Noah said as he and Buffy stopped in front of her apartment door.  
  
"I had fun," she said, playing with the keys she held in her hand.  
  
"So much that you would like to do it again sometime?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Great, I'll call you then?" he asked.  
  
"You have my number."  
  
"So, I should let you get inside. It's getting late and we both have school tomorrow."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Goodnight Buffy," he said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away after only a few seconds and with one last smile, turned and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Buffy let out a silent scream as she opened the door. Willow was walking into the kitchen in her pajamas just as Buffy entered. She stopped and started over to her friend.  
  
"So how was it?" she asked. "I want all the details."  
  
"It was okay," Buffy said, walking past her.  
  
"Oh c'mon. I know it went better than that and I wasn't even there."  
  
"Alright, so it was more than okay . . . Try perfect! I admit at the beginning it was a little scary, but only because we just met. But as we got more into it, it felt so natural. We went to this club called Seven. We danced, and had a few drinks, and danced some more, and talked."  
  
"And went back to his place . . ." Willow said, and Buffy punched her playfully in the arm.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that at all. I think this could become serious. At least he's a good kisser," she said as she walked into her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Buffy," Willow whined.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Days passed by, and the relationship between Buffy and Noah was growing. Spike to her, was like a distant memory. Willow and Nikki had both reassured her that she wasn't forgetting what they had, she was just moving on.  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and Willow, Nikki, Xander, Buffy and Noah were all out shopping together. Buffy was lucky that they all got along, she didn't want to fall for a guy, to only find out that her friends didn't approve. Even Xander had said he was okay, which for Xander, was an approval.  
  
"Could you excuse us guys," Willow said, standing. Nikki and Buffy stood as well and the three girls walked off towards the bathrooms.  
  
"You know what I don't get," Xander said. "Why girls always have to go to the bathroom in groups."  
  
"Maybe they like company," Noah shrugged, and took a drink of his water. "I appreciate you guys including me in your group activities."  
  
"Don't even mention it," he said. "Any friend of Buffy's is a friend of ours."  
  
A few minutes later, the girls returned. Nikki sat down beside Xander and the two interlocked fingers. Buffy watched them, and did the same with Noah. She looked over to Willow who sat by herself. 'She must feel like the fifth wheel,' Buffy thought. 'Well if she does, she certainly isn't showing it.'  
  
"So, what would you ladies like to do now?" Xander asked.  
  
"Why don't we go back to Buffy and Will's apartment and rest our aching feet?" Nikki suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a party," he said. "I mean, if it's okay with the home owners."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, party it is," Buffy said.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat on Noah's lap, her head resting on his chest. He tucked a few pieces of her blonde hair behind her ear and she looked up at him.  
  
"This is nice," she said.  
  
"Hanging out with your friends always is."  
  
"No. I mean, this, our relationship, what we're building, it's nice."  
  
"Oh," he said. "I think it deserves more than a nice."  
  
"Okay then, what does it deserve Mr. Lover Boy?"  
  
"A very nice," Noah said, smiling down at her. He tilted his head and gently kissed her. She brought her arms up, and wrapped them around his neck, while he tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" Willow said to Nikki and Xander in the kitchen.  
  
"They're adorable," Nikki said.  
  
"More adorable than us?" Xander asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"They come in a close second."  
  
"Right before Willow," Willow said.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it Will," Xander said. "Sorry."  
  
"You heard that? It wasn't meant to be heard. I-I just meant I wish I had what you guys have. I wish I had a great guy or girl like you guys do."  
  
Willow was bisexual. She had figured that out a few years ago when she was dating the love of her life, Oz. A few months into the relationship, Willow had found herself attracted to girls as well. Since her and Oz broke up, she'd had a few girlfriends, but nothing serious.  
  
Her friends knew, and luckily they were okay with it. It took them by surprise at first, she could understand why. But the awkwardness passed, and they accepted her for who she was. After all, just because she liked both sexes, didn't mean she wasn't the same old Willow.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Buffy," Nikki said. "What you need to do, is get out there. What do you say we all hit the clubs tonight? Are you up for a little clubbing?"  
  
"I always am, aren't I?" 


	4. Emily

Title: Complicated  
  
Summary: --Sequel to "I Don't Want To Be Alone"-- Buffy's living in New York, sharing an apartment with her best friend from the foster home, Willow. Xander and Nikki live in the same building, a floor up from the two. All four attend NYU and life is starting to make sense again. Until someone returns from their past and shakes things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from BtVS or AtVS or anyone who belongs to someone else. You know who they are. I do own people such as Nikki.  
  
.:a/n:. I was going to ask if you wanted Willow to be straight or a lesbian, but I decided to make that decision on my own. Hope you're okay with it.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The clubs were hopping (.:a/n:. sorry, just always wanted to say that, lol) and the five friends were looking hotter than ever.  
  
Buffy was wearing a black mini dress that tied around her neck like a halter-top, and her blonde hair was pulled back. Nikki was dressed in a tight pair of black flared pants, and a black halter-top similar to Buffy's dress. And Willow was in a pair of red pants, with a red tank top that she covered with a black leather jacket.  
  
The guys were dressed each in similar clothes. Xander had on a pair of baggy jeans and loose black top that hung over the belt of his pants. Noah wore a pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt.  
  
(.:a/n:. Yeah, I suck at clothes. And it was probably a waste of time, but I wanted to let you know)  
  
"C'mon, lets dance," Nikki said, pulling on Xander's shirt and signaling with her finger to follow her as she walked backwards to the dance floor.  
  
"You too," Buffy said, taking Noah's hand. But she stopped and turned back around. "Willow, you can come too."  
  
"Thanks, but big on the no thanks. I'm fine sitting here, alone. The beer will keep me company," she said, taking a drink out of the mug that she held.  
  
"Okay. We'll be back soon," Buffy said as the two disappeared into the crowd of dancers.  
  
Willow watched as they left and soon her smile faded. 'And then there was Willow. Always alone, with no one to dance with,' she thought, letting out a sigh. 'I feel a self pity party coming on.'  
  
"I saw you sitting over here alone and thought you might like some company," someone said from behind her. She turned around quickly and could feel herself melt inside when she saw her. She had long brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes. She had a friendly smile on her face, showing off a small, barely noticeable pair of dimples. "If you want me to go far away, I will."  
  
"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her daze. "No, no, sit please."  
  
"I'm Emily."  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Like a tree," she said, and Willow could feel her cheeks blushing. "Oh no, I didn't mean that in a bad way. Trees are good. They give us oxygen. And paper."  
  
"So, you're here alone?"  
  
"I was here with a friend. But he seemed to disappear into thin air."  
  
"Ah, me too. Well, not really. They're dancing. But they're . . ."  
  
"Couples," she nodded. "I know the feeling." She paused. "Dance? Unless, you aren't . . . I mean I understand if you're not into . . . Sometimes I act before I think."  
  
'You are here to get out there Willow. This would definitely be getting out there,' she thought. "I am, and I'd love to. Dance, that is."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"So this Emily girl, what's she like?" Buffy asked Willow as the two sat in their living room. Buffy crossed her legs underneath her and watched as Willow thought about how to say it.  
  
"She's cute, very cute. And she's nice. Very nice. Oh, and funny."  
  
"Funny is good," Buffy said. "And she just came over to you and asked you to dance?"  
  
"Well, we had a little before conversation. Like, hello, how are you? But yeah, she did." She paused. "That's good though, right? I-I mean, it's not a bad sign?"  
  
"No, that's a good sign. It means he's interested."  
  
"She-She asked me out again, too."  
  
"And you just forgot to mention this?" Buffy asked, in an excited tone. "When?"  
  
"No set date yet, she said she'd call. But she hasn't."  
  
"Will, it's only been a few hours," Buffy laughed. "Give the girl some time."  
  
"Right. It's just been a long time since I've been so happy with someone. Its hard to contain," Willow said, smiling.  
  
"I've noticed. Now, if you don't mind, I think I need to get to sleep. My eyelids are drooping and my body feels like it's going to collapse," she said, standing. "You coming?"  
  
"Eventually," Willow said. "But not right now. I don't think I'd be able to get to sleep. Jay Leno is calling my name."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Alright. Well, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Buffy," Willow said, turning on the TV as her friend disappeared into her room.  
  
~Yeah, it should probably have been Tara that she met. But I really can't write Tara. Not that I can write Willow, Buffy, Xander or Spike. But I don't know. Just, don't hate me~ 


	5. Unexpected Memory

Title: Complicated  
  
Summary: --Sequel to "I Don't Want To Be Alone"-- Buffy's living in New York, sharing an apartment with her best friend from the foster home, Willow. Xander and Nikki live in the same building, a floor up from the two. All four attend NYU and life is starting to make sense again. Until someone returns from their past and shakes things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from BtVS or AtVS or anyone who belongs to someone else. You know who they are. I do own people such as Nikki.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy looked up at the elevator ceiling, the lights were dimmed and looked like they were going to go out any minute. She looked over to Willow who was impatiently staring at the numbers above the door.  
  
Willow had somehow persuaded Buffy into going with her to pick something up from Emily's apartment that she'd left there the other night. Buffy had plans to sit at home and study for a test with the help of Noah, but when he got a call from his aunt, asking him to come home, she decided to delay the studying and go out with her friend.  
  
"So how long is Noah gone for?" Willow asked, when the two stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"He didn't really say. It might be a while; it may be just a night. But I don't think he'd leave until he knew his uncle was okay."  
  
"I feel bad. I mean, I wish there was something I could do. I know it hasn't been very long since we met, but there's that bond thing. You know?" she asked, as she raised her hand to knock on room 612.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, how long are we talking here? With the getting of whatever it is you're getting. A second, a minute, a hour, a day?"  
  
"Somewhere between a minute and a day. Now, I haven't met her roommate before, so don't look at me if he's a complete loser."  
  
"A week you two have been at it, and you haven't met her roommate yet?" Buffy asked.  
  
The door opened and Emily stood there in nothing but a red silk robe. She moved aside so that the two could step in and Buffy noticed that the apartment was nothing like the elevator, or the hallways. It was very nice, very clean, but not too clean.  
  
"Sorry about the robe. I just got out of the shower," Emily said. "You can sit down Buffy. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm okay, thanks," she said, sitting down on the nearby sofa. "You two take your time."  
  
Willow and Emily disappeared into another room and Buffy laid her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when she heard a door slam and footsteps growing louder. Opening her eyes, Buffy saw the back of a man all dressed in black, with blonde hair.  
  
She heard him let out a few swear words when he noticed that Emily had company. She figured he didn't see her when he came in, because he wasn't acting as if she existed.  
  
"Are you Emily's roommate?" Buffy asked, catching his attention.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I-," he started, but stopped. "Buffy?"  
  
She was speechless. She couldn't believe who was staring back at her. Standing, she ran over to him and into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Is it really you?" he asked, in almost a whisper.  
  
"100% Buffy," she said, stepping away from his arms. "I-I thought you were in England."  
  
"Was. I moved 'ere when I turned nineteen. Needed to get away from them. Thought New York would be a nice place to start a new life. No one knows who you are. Like you don't even exist."  
  
"I can understand that," Buffy said. "But a new life wasn't in my plans. I like the one I have. The one I've had for a year now. With Willow, and Nikki and Xander."  
  
"They're 'ere?"  
  
"Yeah, we all live in the same building. Nikki and Xander are engaged. They live below me and Willow. Its great, its like . . . Kind of like back at the home. But minus Marge, and you know, the other scary stuff." She paused. "Minus you."  
  
He could see in her eyes how much she missed him. He felt the same way. His life had been good, but there was always this emptiness that he couldn't fill, or drink away.  
  
"I missed you," she said, quietly.  
  
"I missed you too luv," he said, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Ahem," Emily said, tearing the two apart.  
  
Buffy quickly wiped away a tear, not wanting it to be noticed. Emily looked confused. Willow appeared beside her, and her jaw dropped. She looked from Buffy to Spike, to Emily.  
  
"This is your roommate?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm guessing you all know each other," Emily said. "That saves me from the introductions."  
  
"Willow, can I talk to you for a minute?" Buffy asked. "Now." The two walked into the kitchen area, and Buffy began to whisper. "Am I seeing things? Is that really him?"  
  
"Unless I'm seeing things too, yeah, that's Spike. The one and only."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "What am I going to do? I cant . . . I cant tell him about Noah. I can't tell Noah about him."  
  
"I'm not one for lying . . . But since Noah is gone . . . Maybe you wont have to worry about that," Willow said.  
  
"I guess you're right. I mean, why am I even thinking that? It's not like me and Spike are going to. . . No."  
  
Willow gave her an unsure look and Buffy glanced out into the living room. Spike was sitting down, talking to Emily. Filling her in on how they know one another. He looked the same, just a bit older. He had grown a little, and he certainly was no stranger to the gym these days.  
  
"You two okay in there?!" Emily yelled. "Need some assistance?!"  
  
"We're coming!" Willow yelled back. "C'mon Buff. Just do what you feel is right."  
  
"What I feel is right," Buffy repeated. "That's easy. Right? I mean, its not like I'm going to sleep with Spike or anything. I'm certainly not going to fall back in love with him."  
  
"Did you ever fall out of love with him?" 


	6. Lies

Title: Complicated  
  
Summary: --Sequel to "I Don't Want To Be Alone"-- Buffy's living in New York, sharing an apartment with her best friend from the foster home, Willow. Xander and Nikki live in the same building, a floor up from the two. All four attend NYU and life is starting to make sense again. Until someone returns from their past and shakes things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from BtVS or AtVS or anyone who belongs to someone else. You know who they are. I do own people such as Nikki.  
  
.:a/n:. Thank you to Asert for the very kind review =o) I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll keep liking it, lol.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"This is so hard to believe," Buffy said, sitting down on Spike's bed. He sat down next to her and kept his gaze locked on her. "I'm sitting in the same room with the man that I couldn't live without. You were gone for so long. We were apart for so many years." She laughed. "I kept a picture of you. In my bedside drawer. Sometimes I just wished I could forget you, but every night I found myself looking at your picture. I probably sound really lame."  
  
"Then that makes two of us," he said, nodding towards the small picture frame that held her and her family's photo. "Might sound stupid, but I thought if I stopped seeing you, that you'd disappear from my mind. I should've known that wouldn't happen. I could never forget you. You and all of our memories together."  
  
"H-Have you . . . Do you have . . ."  
  
"A girlfriend?" He shook his head. "Well, I did. But they never stayed long. Just didn't feel right. Not like when I was with you. And you? Do you have a special someone?"  
  
"Me?" she asked. "Um . . . No. Not at the moment, no. I mean, I've had . . . But it never worked right. What with school, and the whole me not being over you."  
  
"I missed you so much luv," he said, tracing the features of her face with his hand. She looked deep into his eyes and could feel herself feeling all the things she felt for him years ago returning. 'If they ever left,' she thought. His face drew nearer, and Buffy closed her eyes, waiting.  
  
When his lips first touched hers, it was awkward. They hadn't kissed in three years; they hadn't seen one another in three years. How could it not be?  
  
"If you want me to stop pet . . ." he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"SHH," Buffy said, placing two fingers on his lips. "I think you know me well enough to know, that if I want you to stop, I'll make you stop."  
  
She brought his face down to hers and gently pressed her lips against his.  
  
.:a/n:. I decided to stop it here, for now. I don't know whether to go into detail, or just some detail, enough to . . . Get the point, you know? So whoever's reading this, tell me what you want.  
  
Oh yeah, and sorry for the short chapter. But I'm pretty busy lately, and I've tried writing in class and stuff, but I'm somewhat having a block. Thanks for reviewing! 


	7. Two Lovers, One Heart

Title: Complicated  
  
Summary: --Sequel to "I Don't Want To Be Alone"-- Buffy's living in New York, sharing an apartment with her best friend from the foster home, Willow. Xander and Nikki live in the same building, a floor up from the two. All four attend NYU and life is starting to make sense again. Until someone returns from their past and shakes things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from BtVS or AtVS or anyone who belongs to someone else. You know who they are. I do own people such as Nikki.  
  
.:a/n:. Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy woke up, rubbing her eyes slightly as she glanced around the room. This wasn't her room, or anywhere in her apartment for that matter.  
  
When her memories of last night returned, she turned her attention to beside her on the bed. 'Oh god,' she thought. 'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.'  
  
She lifted the covers slightly and took a peak underneath. 'This is not happening. I did not have sex with Spike. I have a boyfriend for Pete's sake. God, I'm such a slut,' she thought. 'But Spike and me have a past. A good one and if I'm considered a slut for wanting that back, then I'll gladly be a slut.'  
  
Standing up, with the sheet wrapped around her, Buffy began to gather her clothes and quickly put them on. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get herself a drink, and think a bit about what was happening.  
  
"You're still here?" Emily asked, walking in behind her. "You and Spike aren't just friends, are you?"  
  
"We have a past that isn't hard to forget. I haven't even gotten over Spike yet, well until. . . Until Noah. And a part of me feels terrible for doing this to him. He trusts me and I'm taking advantage of that."  
  
"A part of you? What about the other?"  
  
"The other loves Spike and doesn't regret doing what they did last night which you don't need the details on. The other part wants to be back with Spike and try and salvage what they had before," Buffy said, looking at the ground. "I'm a horrible person. I probably sound like a cold-hearted bitch. Noah has been nothing but a sweet and amazing boyfriend."  
  
"The way you're feeling is understandable. Two lovers, one heart," Emily said, pouring a glass of juice and turning. "Want some advice from the all mighty Emily? Decide soon who you want to be with. It'd be wrong to drag this out, especially when Noah gets back. If you want the easy way out, this is it. Break up with one of them before your boyfriend comes home. But, my advice is rarely taken. I should get back to bed. You can stick around if you want. No rush."  
  
"Thanks. But I think it'd be best if I went home and thought things over. A lot. I have a warm bed waiting for me at home. Wouldn't want to keep it waiting," Buffy said, smiling as Emily disappeared down the hallway. She waited a minute before turning and disappearing herself.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The door to Buffy's apartment opened and just as she stepped inside, the phone began ringing. She ran into the kitchen and picked it up before the person on the other line hung up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Buffy, its Noah.'  
  
"Hi. How's your uncle?"  
  
'He's okay. Rough shape, but he'll pull through. I just called to let you know I wont be home for at least two more days. I just want to stay with my aunt until my uncle gets back on his feet again.'  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
'I miss you baby.'  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
A loud voice could be heard in the background calling for Noah. 'I have to go. But I will call you tonight. I promise.'  
  
"You better."  
  
'I love you.'  
  
"I love you too," Buffy said before hanging up the phone. She tucked some blonde hair behind her ear and let out a sigh. 'Why me? Why did I have to be blessed with him now?'  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Buffy's head perked up when she heard someone at the door. 'Who could that be?' she thought as she made her way over. Looking through the tiny hole in the door, a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Spike," she said, as she opened the door. "Wha-How'd you know where I live?"  
  
"Nice to see you too pet," he said. "Emily told me. I thought you'd be there when I woke up."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. I had to go," she said, moving to the side. "You can come in, you know?"  
  
Spike stepped inside and the two walked into the living room. Buffy took a seat on the sofa, Spike next to her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? Eat?" Buffy asked nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just trying to be polite," she said. "I didn't know that was wrong."  
  
"You just seem giddy luv, are you sure everything's okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine. Better than fine. Spike, you're back in my life. Why wouldn't everything be fine?"  
  
"Got a point there," he said, smiling.  
  
"I'm just going to go check on Willow. I want to make sure she's okay, and asleep and stuff. I'll be right back," Buffy said, standing.  
  
"I'll be waiting," he said quietly. 


End file.
